Angela
by Alice Cullen's best friend x
Summary: What happens when the Cullens return to Forks 80 years later only to find the familiar face of Angela Weber old and wrinkled? Will they leave? Will they explain all? Soz i suk at summaries! Short story and kind of sad!
1. Chapter 1

**Angela**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

We were all so happy to be coming back to Forks, we knew it was safe as it had been 80 years. We would be staying where all of my favourite memories were formed; the old Cullen house. A felt a pang of guilt and sadness as I drove past Charlie's now vacant house in my new red Ferrari. Charlie. I did get to see him one last time before we left Forks, but I could tell it broke his heart. We never returned his calls, we never visited, and if he ever came close to finding out where we were currently living we would move away immediately.

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm and serenity coming from the car behind; Jasper. I couldn't help but smile at his kindness; we had grown a lot closer now that Jasper didn't want to kill me anymore. However I would have much preferred to have Edward by my side; holding my hand.

We hated being apart from our partners, but we each had separate cars that needed to be brought to the house. Carlisle and Esme had arrived a few hours earlier than us to set up the house.

It looked amazing; just how I remembered it. The only difference was that this time there was an extra bedroom for Renesmee and Jake, and pictures of all of us. Were scattered around the house.

That night everyone had the same idea. Bless the new furniture in the house...

The next day

The next day was the same as any other first day for us. People stared in awe and shock at the two cars we had decided to take; my Ferrari and Alice's Porsche. (we thought we would go for very conspicuous this year!)

I, Edward and Emmet took my Ferrari. Of course Emmet kept poking his head through to the front every time I and Edward even attempted to forget about him and get lost in our own, sexy world.

So the rest took Alice's Porsche. Other than our cars we had to face flirting from the opposite sex and glares from the same sex. Alice saw that they would give up after a week of us ignoring them and staying as far away from them as possible.

But it was what happened after school that shocked us all. We were walking towards the parking lot when we seen a figure staring at us in shock, confusion and fear.

There in front of us, old and wrinkled, stood Angela Weber.

**Short chapter I know but I am breaking the story into short-ish chapters because the story isn't very long. There are only a couple more chapters left.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I was so happy to see her again that I didn't notice the confused glare she was giving us. I wanted to run up to her and hug my old friend; as did Alice.

But sadly, life isn't as easy as that.

"You're..." She began her voice old and withered.

But before she could continue we left and drove home.

I and Edward were the first to arrive home in my _new_ Ferrari (My old one went out of style a few years ago).

"Edward" I smiled seductively as I remembered something.

"Yes love."

"_This_ car hasn't been blessed." I wiggled my eyebrows and he smiled.

"Why don't we do that now?"

I was about to start stripping when the car door of my Ferrari was ripped off and I was yanked out of the car by Emmet!

"Emmet!" I screamed.

"What Bell Bells?"

"Why did you disturb me and Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"Because I came home and I wanted to see the look on Eddie's face."

I growled but let it go.

At about 9pm Carlisle called us all down for a family meeting. This was about Angela. I missed her so much, I had missed Forks so much; but I knew we would have to leave.

"We have to leave don't we?" Alice whispered. She did love shopping in Port Angeles. Maybe I could convince Carlisle to take us to a huge shopping town.

Esme was the one to speak. "I'm sorry honey. I know we just got here."

"Why don't we let Alice choose where to go?" I asked, hoping to cheer my favourite sister up.

Alice smiled. "You and I can decide together Bells. You love Forks as much as I do."

Oh I loved Alice. She was so sweet. I could put up with shopping 24 7 for her I guess.

"We'll have to start packing today." Carlisle said. "We can't allow Angela to find out anything else. Edward what does she already know?"

"She knows that it's us. She's wondering why we are so young and knows we're not human. She is also confused as to why Bella looks like us now, she thinks that we changed her, brainwashed her. She also is confused as to why Ness looks like she could be mine and Bella's child, but looks the same ages as us, and why Jacob hangs around with us now."

As always Edwards melodic voice made me fill dizzy. I needed him now. I opened up my shield so that he could hear my thoughts and spoke to him.

_Edward. I need you. NOW. I can't wait any longer.(Then I showed him an image of what I wanted to do.)_

Edward smiled at me and suddenly seemed as desperate as I was.

"We should have just one more day at school. For Bella's sake. Bella and I will go upstairs now to...start packing. Leave us alone and then _tomorrow _Alice you can go and pack a suitcase of clothes for Bella, and then Bella can pack one for herself."

With that we ran upstairs only to hear conversation downstairs.

Jasper-"Alice. What is it what do you see."

Carlisle-"She's been having some vision for 5 minutes."

Esme-"Alice! Oh honey you're back! What did you see?"

Alice-"Something I can never un see."


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV**

Eww. I saw Bella and Edward having sex. Not packing!

I was brought back to reality by the sound of Esme's relieved voice.

Esme-"Alice! Oh honey you're back! What did you see?"

Alice-"Something I can never un see."

Jazzy looked confused so I went over and snuggled into him as if hiding from the vision. I peeked out and simply said.

"Edward and Bella aren't packing." As if on cue I heard a loud orgasmic scream from Bella.

Emmet let out a booming laugh.

Suddenly I was pulled into another vision.

_Forks high school, final bell rings._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_We all walk out to our cars when suddenly we stop._

"_Angela." Edward growled under his breath._

_Standing across from us was Angela, old and wrinkled._

"OH MY GOD!! Bella, Edward gets down here now."

Bella and Edward were down in a flash, both in dressing gowns.

"What is it?" Bella said worried.

Edward gasped, seeing the vision in my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Bella. We'll have to leave tomorrow morning. I saw Angela coming to school."

Bella's face fell and Edward squeezed her hand.

"Well. We can't risk her finding out so I guess we'll have to go." –Esme.

BPOV

The next morning we left at 8:00am, it seemed a reasonable time for a human. We had decided on going to Alaska, because Alice wanted to buy winter fashion.

It was sad to be away from our partners, but we all had to drive our own vehicles. Only Esme doesn't have her own, she shares with Carlisle. It's a good thing the new house has a big garage.

Just as me in the front car was about to pull out of the driveway and go, another car spun and blocked my path. A red mini.

Angela.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

Behind Bella, I was wondering what the holdup was. Then I saw her through my rear view mirror. I told the rest of the family at vampire speed and we slowly walked over to Angela. She would do something if we just ran.

BPOV

It was so good to see Angela again. Even if she was old and wrinkled. She was my human friend that I _did _miss. I wanted to go up and hug her. What must she be thinking?

"Angela." I whispered, but suddenly couldn't help it. I hugged her. Sadly, she pulled away, terrified. I supposed it was to be suspected. We were still looking young.

Her old voice sounded wierd.

"What are you?" We stayed silent.

"WHAT ARE YOU????!!!!" She practically screamed.

"We have to tell her. Bella I think you should do it." Edward whispered at vampire speed.

"Angela. I need to talk to you. Guys go away." The others left leaving me alone with Angela.

"Why are you so young still? Why do you look inhumanly beautiful like them? Did they brainwash you? Bella snap out of it!"

Angela was losing it. I better explain before she tells everyone that the Cullen's are minions of the devil that brainwashed me into being one.

"Angela. Just so you know we will not hurt you, we are not evil, and the Cullen's did not brainwash me. We _are _vampires though." I stood there waiting for her response.

A-"Vampires? Like suck your blood vampires?"

B-"Yes. But we only hunt animals."

A-"Ok then. But, why are you one?"

B-"Ok. I came to Forks as you know. (Tells the rest of their story)

A-"That's so romantic. But Renesmee is your daughter, freaky, and Jake is a werewolf!

B-"I know. Do you want to come inside?"

A-"Sure."

I laughed at how lightly Angela was taking things. Just then something horrible happened.

A-"God. Vampires. Werewolves. It's a lot to take in. I need to sit down."

B-"Ok." I laughed.

I didn't see what it meant. I should have put it together.

As Angela was about to sit down, she had a heart attack.

B-"ANGELA!"

I screamed. But it was too late. She was dead. Not even turning her into a vampire would work. She was gone.

My best friend ever from my human life. I could finally see her again. Be with her.

But now she was gone.

And it was my fault.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV  
**

My family must have noticed I had been gone a while because shortly they came outside. When they saw what had happened there were many gasps, and Alice was nearly as upset as I was; they had become friends when we were in Forks last.

I was unable to move, and I felt so much better to have Edward snake his arm around me and pull me close. If I could have cried I would. Edward picked me up and took me upstairs vampire speed so that I wouldn't have to see them carry the body away, or hear them make phone calls.

For a moment I felt selfish. Here I was, unable to help out with funeral arrangements at all, when there were people a lot worse off than me. For example; what if Angela was married? Maybe she had children, grandchildren even! They would be suffering a lot more than me, yet they would have to help prepare.

I didn't want to see the guest list when Alice offered; it would hurt too much to see who else had Angela taken away from them. Because of me. We should have waited, another 20 years or so to come back to Forks, but I missed it so much I just _couldn't _wait! Now the only real human friend I had is dead. I have taken her away from everyone.

"Edward it's all my fault." I whispered into his chest.

"No it's not Bella, she was old, it was meant to happen."

"Yes but not yet Edward! I had to tell her which gave her a heart attack! Now I've taken her from everyone!"

"Bella love, you had no choice but to tell her. It was better that she died that way than from cancer."

"I guess you're right. Oh my gosh yes! That's what that smell was! She had cancer!"

"Yes, see Bella you really did her a favour."

"You sound like Laurent."

"What?"

"When you left and I went to the meadow, and Laurent was going to kill me, he said he was doing me a kindness, that Victoria planned don killing me slowly."

I now braved at the name that once had me cowering in a corner.

Edward frowned and began singing my lullaby

In 72 hours we had a funeral to go to.

Due to the fact that I had a funeral to go to there was one thing I was really scared of.

Alice was going to make us go shopping.

**This story is short so just another 2 chapters left now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

BPOV 

As if on cue my best friend came bouncing into the room. Except instead of the usual bounciness she had at the mention of shopping; her eyes held sadness.

I would go shopping with Alice; it would make her feel better.

"Just let me get my purse." I sighed and grabbed it from the desk.

Edward looked at me in confusion.

"What?" I asked him.

"How did you know she wanted to go shopping? You guys just looked at each other, like you were having a conversation with your eyes. Maybe you have another power!"

I snorted, although it didn't sound unladylike like when I was human, now it was melodic.

"It's not a power!"

"Then what...!"

I and Alice cut him off.

"It's a girl thing." We said simultaneously. Wierd.

"Ok..."

"Come on Alice let's go." I sighed running out of the room at vampire speed.

"Yay!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

When we got to the mall Alice was instantly pulling me into a designer shop that I didn't recognise.

"Alice where are we?"

"We're at Gucci."

"Wait, Alice I thought these famous designers only have their own store where they live."

"They do."

"But Alice George Gucci **(Yes, George is his real name!) **Is Italian."

"I know." Why was I not surprised?

"Alice. You drove all the way to Italy to get clothes for a _funeral_?"

"Well, we have to look fabulous at our best human friend's funeral. She would have wanted us to show up in style. Plus...we haven't been shopping in ages and we really need to get some stuff!"

"Alice we went shopping yesterday."

"Exactly! Come on let's go!"

With that she pulled me inside the shop. I swear I saw Selena Gomez in there. **(I had to put that in there because my best friend is obsessed with Selena Gomez!)**

After a couple of hours we walked out of Gucci with our hands full of bags.

**(Funeral outfit links on my profile)**

We shopped for another 6 hours before we were finally allowed to go home! If I was a human my feet would be covered in blisters. We got looks from guys; as usual, but Alice wasn't going to let it ruin our 'Happy Time'.

When we got home I was immediately pulled into my loving husbands lap. I love how that word sounds. It finalises things; secures that he is mine and nobody else's. But if they think otherwise, I might have to give Jasper's human drinking friends a call...what am I saying! I don't want humans to die! Even if it isn't me who eats them, it's still wrong.

I lifted my shield up so Edward could hear my thoughts.

In my mind I created a mental image of Edward.

_Mine._

And we were off. That night, we just lay there. We didn't talk, just let each other be alone with our thoughts, and for that I was thankful. Once again, I was thrilled that Edward couldn't read my mind.

I know he would try to comfort me, because I was thinking about Angela. But I just wanted to be alone, and calm myself down.

Sooner than I would have liked it was morning.

Time for the funeral. Alice looked almost as sad as me. Key word almost. I was the closest to Angela; I had known her the longest. I still couldn't help thinking that it's my fault Angela's dead. Why did I have to be so impatient to get back to Forks?

Just a few more years, I kept telling myself. I also knew that Alice blamed herself. Alice didn't see it. Nobody knows why, maybe it was because it was stopping her from dying of cancer, some strange force was stopping Alice from saving her, and allowing her to be in pain.

Great, now I'm turning into some kind of freaky guru. Mystical. What's next, Mother Nature makes it sunny because vampires are unnatural and messing with life!

I think Alice understood how I felt because she left me to get dressed by myself for once. I didn't even look in the mirror. I couldn't.

I took a deep breath and walked extremely slowly for a vampire down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry people this is the last chapter!!! This was originally going to be a one shot but I made it longer because I just did.**

**BPOV**  
As soon as I was down the stairs Edward grabbed my hand. He was wearing a black suit, as well as Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper.

Alice looked wonderful in the dress that we picked out earlier, as well as Rosalie and Esme.

**(Rosalie's dress is the one she wears for Bella's party in New Moon).**

If vampires could cry, we would be in tears. Even Emmet looked sad. Rosalie was the only one that didn't care as much. I guess she didn't know Angela that well anyway. Carlisle and Esme were mostly sad because me and Alice were.

I looked over at Jasper and smiled apoligeticslly. It was hard for him; having to feel the piercing emotions of those around him. It would be even harder at the funeral.

"Let's go." I whispered as we ran out to the cars.

Me and Alice took the Porsche, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper took the Volvo, and Carlisle and Esme took the Mercedes.

Alice and I took the Porsche because we cared about Angela the most. While I was human Alice had actually become quite close to our human friend, and we had gone out together a lot. We take the Porsche today because it was Angela's favourite.

She would have wanted us to arrive in that car with so many memories. I remembered the first time Angela ever saw it.

"_Hello Angela." Alice said happily, as she skipped over to where we were standing._

"_Would you like to come shopping with me and Bella today after school?" She said with a pleading look, even though she already knew the answer was yes._

"_Sure." She said._

_The rest of that day passed quickly; much to my dismay. I am not really a big fan of shopping; but I guess with Angela there Alice will play nice._

"_Come on Alice let's go meet Angela." I sighed as she linked arms with me and skipped out the door. We waited for her by the Porsche._

_Just a few minutes later we saw the familiar face of Angela Weber looking around the parking lot looking for us._

_Alice giggled._

"_Over here Ange'!" She called, causing all eyes to turn on us._

_Angela quickly hurried over to us and pulled us away._

"_Get away from that car! The person that owns it might be really stuck up and think you're trying to steal it!" She said frantically._

_Alice and I just laughed._

"_Are you calling me stuck up?" Alice said in mock hurt and Angela's eyes widened._

"_This is YOUR car?" She said in disbelief._

"_Yes, don't you like it?"_

"_No, I like it...it's just...WOW!"_

_We giggled and got in._

That was a fun time. Too bad we didn't get to hang out much more after that. Soon we graduated, I got married, Nessie and turned into a vampire. Never to see her again. Until a few days ago that is.

When we arrived at the funeral we didn't recognise anyone. Was that Ben? Wow, they were good together. Next to supposedly Ben stood another lady, probably about 40, with little children.

Wonderful, she had children and grandchildren. I just have to ruin everyone's lives don't I?

We his at the back of the funeral. I really wanted to speak, but it was too dangerous, Ben might recognise us. So we stayed behind after everyone else had gone.

The rest of my family said a few words, before going back to the cars, leaving me alone with Angela.

"Angela." I whispered as I knelt down in front of her and the rain began to fall.

"Angela, you were a wonderful friend. You were my only true human friend in Forks, and the only one that truly understood me. I know I wasn't a very good friend, but you stuck by me, and let me back into your life without second thought after my zombie phase. You were the only person that accepted the Cullen's, saw them for real people, and I am thankful for that. After all the wonderful memories we had together, and after all of those times you forgave and forget. I never did get to say goodbye to you when we left, and I hope that you understand why. I can't help thinking that your death is my fault, if I hadn't been so selfish, and waited just another 20 years; then none of this would have happened. But I know you, and I know that you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I know that you will be watching over me, and maybe, someday, I will join you, but maybe not. (I laughed.) Rest in peace my dear friend.

Now I will say what I never got the chance to say. Not when I left you all to go zombie on you, not after my wedding, not when I turned vampire, and not when you had a heart attack, just last week.

Goodbye, Angela. May your spirit rest in our hearts always."

With that I walked off back to my family.

Away from my best human friend, away from my memories, my happiness,

Forever.

**The end. Review please.**


End file.
